


Styles' Anatomy || L.S

by Sydney_Hadley



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Grey's Anatomy, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5SOS as doctors, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Angst, Blood, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Death, Doctor/Patient, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, GirlxBoy, Human Organs, Lesbian Sex, Little Mix as doctors, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Conditions, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Medical Professionals, Medical Trauma, One Direction as doctors, Sadness, Smut, Straight Sex, Stress, girlxgirl, jerrie, larry stylinson - Freeform, major character illness, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Hadley/pseuds/Sydney_Hadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a One Direction version of the popular TV series 'Grey's Anatomy' created by the lovely Shonda Rhimes. ALL of the credit goes to her. Thank you for making me laugh and cry for the last twelve years. I am in no way trying to take credit for any of the writing in this. I have only changed minor things like the characters and some of the things they say. Everything else is all Shonda. This will be written like a script and chapters will be done as "episodes". (ex: S1 E1. That means season one episode one) Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn are doctors and they work at Seattle Grace Hospital. *Larry, Ziam, and 5SOS/1D pairings* Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy watching the show.</p>
<p> (I suggest watching at least the first episode of 'Grey's Anatomy' on Netflix so that you can kinda get an idea of how things are. But, it's not required.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styles' Anatomy || L.S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shonda Rhimes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shonda+Rhimes).
  * Inspired by [Grey's Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195508) by Shonda Rhimes. 



**  
**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** CAST**

                                                                                 **Harry Styles** as Meredith Grey

                                                                             **Louis Tomlinson** as Derek Shepherd

                                                                                   **Liam Payne** as Cristina Yang

                                                                                   **Niall Horan** as Izzie Stevens

                                                                                   **Zayn Malik** as Preston Burke

                                                                               **Ashton Irwin** as George O'Malley

                                                                                 **Luke Hemmings** as Alex Karev

                                                                                  **David Beckham** as Mark Sloan

                                                                 **Danielle Campbell** as Addison Montgomery-Shepherd

                                                                                    **Gemma** Styles as Lexi Grey

                                                                               **James Corden** as Richard Webber

                                                                                 **Jade Thirlwall** as Callie Torres

                                                                              **Perrie Edwards** as Arizona Robbins

                                                                                **Anne (Styles) Cox** as Ellis Grey

                                                                              **Nick Grimshaw** as Miranda Bailey

                                                                             (More to come as seasons progress)

                                                              **________________________________________________**

**Harry _(talking in his head)_ : **The game. They say a person either has what it takes to play or they don't. My mother was one of the greats. Me, on the other hand -- I'm kind of screwed.

_~~_

_ Scene _ _: Harry's living room, early morning._

_[Harry wakes up on his couch naked and looks down to the floor where there's another naked, sleeping body. He grabs the blanket that is covering the person's bum and wraps it around himself. He gets up off the couch, grabs a pillow and throws it on the person's bum.]_

**Louis:** _[pillow hits him. His eyes pop open]_ Unh. _[he groans as the light hits his eyes]_

_[Harry grabs his shirt up from the floor and steps over Louis]_

**Louis:** _[picks up a pair of boxers and holds them up]_ This is uh..

**Harry:** _[snatches the boxers from him]_ Humiliating on so many levels. _[starts tip toeing away from him, smirking]_ You have to go.

**Louis:** _[Rises up from the floor]_ Why don't you just come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off? _[he looks confused as Harry throws his pants at his face]_

**Harry:** No, seriously. You have to go. I'm late, which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work, so...

**Louis:** _[stands up and puts his pants on]_ So, uh, you actually live here.

**Harry:** _[pushes his fringe out of his eyes]_ No.

**Louis:** Oh.

**Harry:** _[nods]_ Yes, kind of.

**Louis:** _[buckles his belt]_ Oh. It's nice -- A little dusty -- Odd, but it's nice. _[chuckles turns around and grabs his wallet off the mantle above the fireplace]_ So how do you "kinda" live here?

**Harry:** I moved two weeks ago from Boston. It was my mother's house. I'm selling it.

**Louis:** Oh. _[his lips form a tight line]_ I'm sorry.

**Harry:** For what?

**Louis:** You said "was".

**Harry:** _[shakes his hand back and forth in the air]_ Oh, my mother's not dead. She's -- You know what? We don't have to do the thing. _[shakes his head and scrunches his nose up]_

**Louis:** _[picks his shirt up]_ Oh, we can do anything you want.

**Harry:** _[smiles, waves his arm as he talks]_ No, the thing -- Exchange the details, pretend we care. I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower _[points upstairs]_ and when I get back down here, you won't be here, so, um... Goodbye, um... _[stumbles over remembering Louis' name]_

**Louis:** Louis _[extends his hand with a smile]_

**Harry:** _[shakes his hand and smiles]_   Right. Harry.

**Louis:** Harry. _[smiles and hops over the couch]_

**Harry:** _[smiles all goofy]_   Mm-hmm. _[starts to back away]_

**Louis:** Nice meeting you.

**Harry:** _[turns and runs up stairs, giggles]_   Bye, Louis.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Seattle Grace Hospital. Harry walks into a hallway where the rest of the interns are along with Chief Corden (the Chief of surgery). Harry is late so he sneaks in and joins the circle of people. He listens to the Chief talk._

**Chief Corden** : Each of you comes here today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today.. _[the chief opens the door to a large dark room]_ you are the doctors _[he flips the light on and reveals an O.R (a room where surgery is performed), fully equipped with all the scary medical stuff for saving lives. Harry and the rest of the young interns walk into the room and look around all wide eyed. The chief stands in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.]_ The seven years you spend here as a Surgical Resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. _[the interns give each other death glares]_ Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play..that's up to you.

**Harry _(talking in his head):_** Like I said, I'm screwed.

~~

_ Scene: _ _The interns are in their locker room putting on their white lab coats and getting ready to begin the day._

**A Resident calling for his interns:** Okay, Martin, Robinson, Bond, Hawkins. _[those people leave and Harry watches]_

**Harry:** _[talking to the guy standing next to him at their lockers]_ Only six women out of twenty. That's kinda sexist.

**The guy:** _[looking around]_ Yeah, I hear one of them is a model. Seriously, that's gonna help with the respect thing? _[shoves his day clothes in his locker]_

**Harry:** You're Liam, right?

**Liam:** _[puts his white coat on, doesn't make eye contact, ignores the question.]_ Which Resident are you assigned to? I got Grimshaw. _[closes his locker]_

**Harry:** The Nazi? Me too.

**A Guy from across the room:** You got the Nazi? So did I. _[smiles overly cheerful]_ At least we'll be tortured together, right? _[Harry and Liam ignore him]_ I'm Ashton Irwin. Uh, we met at the _[walks closer to them, almost trips over a bag while putting his Stethoscope around his neck]_ at the mixer. _[he's talking directly to Harry]_ You had on the black tux with the silver sparkle print littered all over it, and... _[Liam looks at him like he's crazy and Harry smiles politly]_ um..

**A person standing in the doorway to the locker room:** Irwin, Payne, Styles, Horan. _[Harry and Liam walk away and leave Ashton standing there]_

**Liam:** _[walks up to person calling names]_ Grimshaw?

**The person:** End of the hall.

_[Liam, Harry, and Ashton stand side by side and look through the door, down the hall at the nurses station where a man is leaned against the counter talking to someone on the other side]_

**Liam:** That's the Nazi?

**Ashton:** I thought the Nazi would be more tough, scary looking.

**Harry:** I thought the Nazi would be..a Nazi.

**Liam:** Maybe it's professional jealousy. _[the three of them start walking and a boy with blonde hair comes up behind them and walks with them.]_

**Blonde haired boy:** Maybe he's brilliant and they call him Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe he's nice. _[boy zooms passed them and approaches "The Nazi"(Grimshaw) first. He holds his hand out and smiles]_ Hi, I'm Niall Horan.

**Grimshaw:** _[looks at Niall's stretched out hand and rolls his eyes and begins to talk to his four new interns]_ I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one -- Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not gonna change. _[he gestures to the counter behind him]_ Trauma protocol, phone list, pagers -- Nurses will page you. _[he begins to walk away and the interns scramble up the stuff that was on the counter and hurries to follow him]_ You will answer every page at a run -- A RUN -- That's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and last forty-eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second until you drop, and don't complain. _[walks into a small room with beds and flips the light on, stands back so his interns can see]_ On-call rooms -- Attendings hog them. Sleep where you can, when you can. Which brings me to rule number three. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number four -- the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone but you would have woken me for no good reason. _[looks down at his clipboard, clicks his pen and looks up]_ We clear?

**Harry:** _[raises his hand, looks only slightly terrified]_

**Grimshaw:** Yes?

**Harry:** You said five rules. That was only four.

_[Grimshaw's pager beeps, he looks at Harry like he's stupid.]_

**Grimshaw:** _[pulls his pager off his waistband and looks at it]_ Rule number five -- _[he begins to hurriedly walk away]_ When I move, you move. _[he starts to run down the hall, pushing passed people]_ Get out of my way!

~~

_ Scene: _ _Rooftop of the hospital, on the emergency helicopter pad. Grimshaw is running. Liam, Harry, Ashton, and Niall are running behind him pushing a gurney._

_[helicopter lands and the force of the wind whips their hair around. They run up to it and the helicopter EMT flings the door open and pulls out a person who's passed out, laid down with a oxygen mask on]_

**Grimshaw:** _[shouting]_ What have we got?

**The helicopter EMT:** Katie Bryce, fifteen year old female, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week. _[they pull her out and place her on the gurney. The interns look down at her with fear in their eyes]_   I.V. lost en route _[the girl appears to be having a seizure]_ Started Grand Mal seizing as we descended.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Grimshaw and the interns have wheeled the girl into a trauma room. She's still seizing. Everything is loud, fast, and chaotic._

**Grimshaw:** All right, get her on her side. _[a nurse moves her onto her side. Her body is convulsing. Grimshaw stands back and gives orders]_ Horan, ten milligram Diazepam I.M. _[Niall gets a medicine syringe ready as Harry is trying to hook up the monitor's wires to the patient.]_ No, no. The white lead is on the right. _[Harry looks at Grimshaw]_ Righty, whity -- smoke over fire. _[Harry nods rapidly and hurries to fix his mistake. Grimshaw looks over to Ashton who's holding an I.V. needle]_ A large-bore I.V. don't let the blood hemolyze. Let's go! _[medicine gets into the girl's system and she stabilizes. The monitors all beep slower. A talk dark man walks in holding a clipboard.]_

**Man:** What do we have? A wet fish on dry land.

**Grimshaw:** Absolutely, Dr. Malik.

**Dr. Malik:** Dr. Grimshaw, let's shotgun her.

**Grimshaw:** _[looks at his interns]_ That means every test in the book -- C.T, CBC, CHEM-7, Tox Screen. Liam, you're on labs. Ashton, patient work-ups. Harry, get Katie for a C.T. _[Grimshaw starts to walk out of the room leaving Harry there looking helpless]_ She's your responsibility now.

**Niall:** _[shouts]_ Wait! What about me?

**Grimshaw:** Honey, you get to do rectal exams.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Liam looking in the window of a door to an O.R. There's a surgery going on in the room. Grimshaw catches him peeking and opens the door to speak with him._

**Grimshaw:** _[cracks the door a little, removes his surgical mask from around his face, and pokes his head out]_ What are you doing here?

**Liam:** Katie Bryce's labs came out clear. There's nothing in the results that explain her seizures.

**Grimshaw:** Okay. _[starts to cover his face again with his surgical mask and tries to shut the door back. Liam stops him. Grimshaw looks at him and raises his eyebrows.]_

**Liam:** Oh, um. I heard every year the Attending on call picks the best intern and lets them perform a procedure during the first shift. _[Grimshaw blinks at him. Liam gets quieter]_ I'm just saying it's what I heard.

**Grimshaw:** Go away...now. _[Liam scurries off]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Ashton is in a patient's room, checking their vital signs._

**Ashton:** _[removes his Stethoscope from the patient and drapes it back around his own neck]_ Yeah, sounds good.

**Patient's Wife:** He'll be fine? _[looks at her husband]_ You'll be fine. _[she kisses his head]_

**The patient:** If you don't count the fact that my bacon days are over, sure. _[chuckles and positions himself further down in his bed]_

**Ashton:** So, Bypass surgery tomorrow with Dr. Malik -- I hear he's good. _[nods and smiles at the patient. Clicks his pen and begins to write something down]_ And, after that, you can have all the bacon flavored soy product you can eat.

**The patient:** _[jokes]_ Mm. Kill me now.

**Ashton:** _[jokes back with him]_ I wish I could, but I'm a healer.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry is getting off of the elevator, pushing the bed of the girl who had the seizure._

**The girl:** _[laying in her bed fully awake now]_ You're lost.

**Harry:** _[looks down at her. Bit of a sassy tone in his voice.]_ I'm not lost. How are you feeling? _[begins to push the bed out through the open elevator doors.]_

**The girl:** How do you think I'm feeling? _[starts whining, a bit dramatic and rude]_ I'm missing my pageant.

**Harry:** _[couldn't care less]_ You're missing your pageant? _[continues to roll her bed down the hall]_

**The girl:** The Spokane Teen Miss. I was in the top ten after the first two rounds. This is my year. I could have won. _[they disappear around the corner and then turn around and go back in the opposite direction]_ Hello. _[the girl sits up in her bed]_ You're so lost. What are you, like, new?

~~

_ Scene: _ _Niall is standing behind a man who's bent over an examining table, ass exposed._

**Niall:** _[moving the man's gown apart more]_ Okay, so I'm just gonna insert my fingers _[stutters]_ into your rectum. _[puts a latex glove on. The glove makes a slap sound against his wrist. He lubes a finger up and gets into a better position. He looks like he's ready to leave the planet]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Ashton is back in the room with his patient, attempting to insert a needle into his arm. The patient inhales sharply. Ashton tries multiple times but can't seem to get the needle in right. Dr. Malik is standing off to the side rolling his eyes at him as he watches._

**Ashton:** Uh.. _[taps the patient's arm and pulls the needle out. Dr. Malik puts a glove on and comes over by his side]_

**Dr. Malik:** Out. Out. _[points with his thumb over his shoulder and shoves Ashton out of the way. Ashton sighs and looks embarrassed. He stands off to the side and watches.]_

**Ashton:** _[talking to Dr. Malik]_ Bet you missed a lot when you first started out.

**Dr. Malik:** _[rolls his head in Ashton's direction, looks at him and scoffs.]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry is still pushing the girl through the halls. Clearly he is lost and she won't shut up._

**The girl:** I twisted my ankle in the talent rehearsal. I do rhythmic gymnastics, which is, like, really cool. _[Harry sighs silently, glancing down at her]_ Nobody else does it. And I tripped over my ribbon. And I didn't get stuck with someone this clueless, _[girl sits up and whispers]_ and that was, like, a nurse.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Back to Ashton and Dr. Malik._

**Dr. Malik:** _[looking at Ashton while putting the needle in]_ You and I are gonna have so much fun together. _[Ashton swallows and nervously looks away]_

~~

** HOUR SEVEN **

_ Scene: _ _Hospital cafeteria. Niall, Ashton, and Liam are sitting down eating except for Niall. He has no food and he looks nauseous._

**Ashton:** This shift is a marathon, not a sprint. _[to Niall]_ Eat.

**Niall:** _[looks away]_ I can't.

**Ashton:** _[takes a bite of sandwich]_ You should eat something.

**Niall:** _[sighs]_ You try eating after performing seventeen rectal exams. _[runs his fingers through his hair]_ The Nazi hates me.

**Ashton:** The Nazi's a Resident. I have Attendings hating me.

**Liam:** _[folds his papers up and turns to them]_ You know Harry is inbred?

**Ashton:** Like it's uncommon around here to be a doctors' parents --

**Liam:** No, royally inbred -- his mother is Anne Styles. _[there's a pause and Niall looks at him in shock]_

**Niall:** _[whispers in shock]_ Shut up. The Anne Styles?

**Ashton:** _[mouth full of food]_ Who's Anne Styles?

**Liam:** _[scoffs and looks at him dumbfounded]_ The Styles Method. Where'd you go to med school -- Mexico? _[looks at Niall and they both chuckle]_

**Niall:** She was one of the first big chick surgeons.

**Liam:** _[leans in]_ She's a living legend. She won the Harper Avery twice.

**Ashton:** So I didn't know one thing.

**Niall:** _[shakes his head]_ Talk about parental pressure.

**Liam:** _[props his elbow up on the table, leans his cheek against his clenched fist, sighs, and shakes his head]_ God, I would kill to have Anne Styles as a mother. I'd kill to be Anne Styles. All I need is one good case. _[Harry starts to walk up to the table]_

**Ashton:** _[mumbles and looks at Harry as he's sitting down]_

**Harry:** _[roughly sits his tray on the table and sits down]_ Katie Bryce is a pain in the ass. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath, I'd Kevorkian her with my bare hands. _[crosses his arms over his chest and slouches back in his seat. Everyone stares at him.]_ What? _[they all shake their heads and look elsewhere. Dr. Malik walks up]_

**Dr. Malik:** Good afternoon, interns. _[stands by Ashton and puts his hands on his hips]_ It's posted, but I thought I'd share the good news personally. As you know, the honor of performing the first surgery is reserved for the intern that shows the most promise. _[this catches everyone's attention]_ As I'm running the O.R. today, I get to make that choice. _[everyone sits up in their seats. Malik pauses then turns to Ashton. He puts his hand on Ashton's shoulder.]_ Ashton Irwin.

**Ashton:** _[shoked]_ Me?

**Dr. Malik:** You'll scrub in for an Appendectomy this afternoon. _[Liam looks at Ashton with jealous eyes]_ Congratulations. Enjoy it. _[Malik walks away. Everyone at the table stays quiet and glances around. Ashton still looks as if he doesn't believe that really just happened. Liam huffs, opens a book, and pretends to read it]_

**Ashton:** Did he say me? _[everyone kinda just ignores him]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Grimshaw and Malik having an argument walking side by side in the hallway._

**Grimshaw:** I've seen his file. Ashton Irwin barely made the cut to get in this program. He's not your guy.

**Malik:** He's my guy, all right. _[they stop at a nurses station and place their binders full of charts on the counter]_

**Grimshaw:** Every year you pick your guy, and every year your guy suffers more than any other intern.

**Malik:** Terrorize one, and the rest fall in line. _[Malik walks off and Grimshaw follows him]_

**Grimshaw:** I get it, I respect it, but Ashton Irwin is a puppy. _[they walk off and a man and woman rush passed the nurses station]_

**The woman:** _[frantic]_ Katie Bryce -- 3604?

**Nurse:** _[points]_ It's right there.

**The woman:** Thank you. _[they walk into the room where Katie is and Harry is standing by her bed]_ Katie, honey, mom and dad are here. _[Harry turns around and looks at them. He steps back as they crowd around her bed]_

**Harry:** They gave her a sedative for the C.T. scan, so she's a little groggy.

**The woman:** Will she be all right? _[Harry starts to ease out of the room]_

**The man:** Our doctor at home said that she might need an operation. Is that true?

**The woman:** What kind of operation? _[Harry doesn't know what to say]_

**Harry:** She's, um -- Well, _[he pauses and holds his finger up]_ you know what? I'm not the doctor. Um, I'm a doctor, but I'm not Katie's doctor, _[the parents look at him confused]_ So I'll go get him for you. _[Harry leaves the room and walks down the hall. He passes through a door and bumps into Grimshaw on the other side]_

**Grimshaw:** _[snappy]_ What?

**Harry:** _[stunned, talks fast]_ Katie's parents have questions. Do you talk to them, or do I ask Malik?

**Grimshaw:** _[waves his hand in the air]_ No, Malik's off the case. _[he puts his hand on Harry's arm and starts to move passed him]_ Katie belongs to the new Attending now, Dr. Tomlinson. He's over there. _[He points and walks away. Harry looks in the direction he pointed in search for Dr. Tomlinson. He spots him across the room and freezes. Dr. Tomlinson is talking to other doctors but he notices Harry staring and looks at him shocked. Harry turns and runs back out the door.]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry rushing down the hall and Dr. Tomlinson (Louis) is chasing after him._

**Louis:** _[runs up behind him]_ Harry, can I talk to you for a second?

**Harry:** Actually, I was -- _[Dr. Tomlinson grabs him by the arm and pulls him into the stairwell away from everyone else. Harry stumbles in, the door closes behind them and he whips around.]_ Dr. Tomlinson.

**Louis:** Dr. Tomlinson? This morning it was Louis. Now it's Dr. Tomlinson?

**Harry:** _[looks at him with a serious face]_ Dr. Tomlinson, we should pretend it never happened.

**Louis:** What never happened -- You sleeping with me last night, or you throwing me out this morning? _[he leans on the stair rail and smirks]_ because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto.

**Harry** : _[shakes his head]_ No, there will be no memories. I'm not the guy in the bar anymore, and you're not the guy either. _[Louis smiles at him as he talks]_ This can't exist. You get that, right? _[Harry nods and Louis nods sarcastically along with him]_

**Louis:** You took advantage of me, and now you want to forget about it.

**Harry:** _[rolls his eyes]_ I did not.

**Louis:** _[talks over him]_ I was drunk, vulnerable, and good-looking, and you took advantage. _[tries to sound and look hurt]_

**Harry:** _[smiles and laughs as he talks]_ Okay, I was the one who was drunk, and you are not that good-looking.

**Louis:** Maybe not today. _[nods as he talks and starts to walk passed him to stand behind him. Harry turns around to face him]_ Last night, I was very good-looking. You took advantage.

**Harry:** I did not take advanta-

**Louis:** _[cuts him off]_   Want to take advantage again -- say, Friday night?

**Harry:** _[blinks at him and stares]_ No. You're an Attending, and I'm your intern. _[Louis stares at his lips]_ Stop looking at me like that.

**Louis:** Like what?

**Harry:** Like you've seen me naked. _[Louis laughs silently and smiles. Harry tries to sound annoyed]_ Dr. Tomlinson, this is inappropriate. _[he shakes his head and Louis furrows his eyebrows. Harry begins to walk away]_ Has that ever occurred to you? _[Harry leaves out the door of the stairwell and Louis watches him and sighs]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _An O.R. during surgery. A patient is asleep on the operating table and a nurse is sterilizing their stomach. Ashton is standing off to the side watching. He's got on surgical clothes, gloves, a blue suit, a mask, and a surgical cap._

**Ashton:** _[chanting to himself over and over. He's very nervous]_ Open, identify, ligate, remove, irrigate, close.

_[Up in the observing room, which sits above the O.R., (doctors and interns can sit up there and watch the surgery through a big glass window that looks down on the room) interns are filing in and taking a seat.]_

**Random intern:** He's gonna faint. He's a fainter. He's all about the flop sweat. _[laughs with the person next to him]_ He's gonna sweat himself un-sterile. _[Liam walks in and sits down]_

**Another intern:** Ten bucks says he messes up the McBurney.

**Liam:** _[sits down]_ Fifteen says he cries.

**Intern:** I'll put twenty on a total meltdown.

**Harry:** _[sitting in front of them, gets a bit snappy, turns around as he talks]_ Fifty says he pulls the whole thing off. _[everyone goes silent and looks at him. Harry turns back around and looks through the glass window down at where Ashton is in the O.R.]_ That's one of us down there, the first one of us. Where's your loyalty? _[a beat passes and everyone is silent]_

**Liam:** _[leans forward and rest his elbows on his knees]_ Seventy-five says he can't even I.D. the Appendix.

**Niall:** _[sitting beside Harry]_ I'll take that action. _[Harry chuckles and shakes his head]_

_[back in the O.R., Dr. Malik walks in holding his just washed hands up. A nurse puts gloves on his hands as he talks]_

**Malik:** Okay, Irwin, let's see what you can do.

**Harry:** _[leans forward in his seat]_ Here it comes. _[Luke Hemmings, an intern, walks into the observing room, popping food into his mouth, smiling]_

**Ashton:** _[standing beside the patient, ready to begin the surgery. He holds his hand out]_ Scalpel.

**Scrub nurse:** _[hands him the tool]_ Scalpel.

_[Ashton takes the scalpel from her and the audience up in the observing room cheers and claps. Ashton looks up at them and tries not to smile. Malik looks up at them, gives them the death glare and runs his finger across his throat silently telling them to stop and be quiet]_

**Liam:** That Malik is trouble. _[everyone laughs]_

**Malik:** _[standing behind Ashton as he places the scalpel to the patients skin]_ More pressure. The human flesh is a tough shell. Dig in. _[Ashton digs the sharp tool into the patients skin and makes a cut, blood starts to seep out.]_

**Ashton:** _[to the nurse]_ Pickups. _[the nurse hands him the tool and he digs into the patients body with it.]_ Clamp. _[the nurse hands him the clamp and he uses that too. He seems confident and not nervous. Ashton digs around some more.]_ Okay _[he sighs happily]_ I'm there.

**Intern up in the observing room:** Damn, he got the peritoneum open. I'm out.

**Harry:** _[smiling]_ I told you -- He's gonna pull it off.

_[Ashton continues to work. He pulls the clamp out of the body and the Appendix is in it. Everyone cheers]_ Appendix is out.

**Malik:** Not bad.

**Ashton:** Thank you.

**Malik:** Now all you have to do is invert the stump into the cecum and simultaneously pull up on the purse strings, but be careful not to -- _[Ashton pulls too hard and the strings break]_ break them.. You ripped the cecum! You've got a bleeder. You're filling with stool. What do you do now? _[Ashton starts speeding up and getting frantic]_

**Ashton:** Uh..

**Malik:** Think. You start the suction and you start digging for those strings before she bleeds to death. _[Ashton freezes, holding his hands up above the body]_ Give him a clamp.

**Nurse:** BP's dropping.

**Liam:** Uh oh. He's totally choking.

**Harry:** Come on, Ashton.

**Malik:** _[raising his voice slightly]_ Today. Pull your balls out of your back pocket. Let's go! What are you waiting for? Suction. _[Ashton does nothing. Malik sighs. Monitors start beeping like crazy]_

Nurse: Getting too low, folks. [a few seconds pass] Dr. Malik.

**Malik:** _[pushes Ashton aside]_ Get out of the way. _[he takes over and starts trying to save the patient's life]_ Pansy-ass idiot. Get him out of here. Suction. Clamp. _[Ashton stands back, frozen, still holding his bloody hands out. He looks up at the audience]_

**Luke:** He's double-o-seven.

**Intern:** Double-o-seven, yep.

**Another intern:** A total double-o-seven.

**Niall:** What's ''double-o-seven'' mean?

**Harry:** _[whispers while staring down at Ashton]_ License to kill. _[the audience starts to clear out and leave.]_

~~

** HOUR NINETEEN  **

_ Scene: _ _Harry, Niall, Ashton, in a dark vacant hallway with spare beds. taking a break its dark now._

**Ashton:** They're calling me 007, aren't they?

**Harry and Niall:** No one's calling you 007.

**Ashton:** I was on the elevator and Murphy whispered, ''007.

**Liam:** _[gets off the bed and walks passed Ashton_ ] How many times do we have to go through this, Ashton? Five? Ten? Give me a number, or l'm gonna hit you _. [Liam walks to the vending machine_ ]

**Ashton:** Murphy whispered, everyone laughed.

**Niall:** _[stretches sitting on an bed]_ He wasn't talking about you.

**Ashton** : Are you sure?

**Harry:** Would we lie to you?

**Ashton:** _[thinks about it for a sec]_ Yes.

**Liam:** [ _standing at the vending machine]_ double-o-seven is a state of mind.

**Ashton:** Says the girl who finished first in her class at Stanford.

**Harry:** _[pager beeps, he snatches the pager up from his waistband]_ Oh, man. lt's 911 for Katie Bryce. l got to go. _[he jumps up from the bed and takes off running]_

**Ashton:** Maybe l should have gone into geriatrics. No one minds when you kill an old person.

**Liam:** _[walking back to the bed with a bag of chips]_ Surgery is hot. lt's the Marines. lt's macho. lt's hostile. lt's hardcore. _[plops down on the ed and opens his book_ ] Geriatrics is for freaks who live with their mothers and never have sex.

**Ashton:** [ _clenches his teeth_ ] l've got to get my own place _. [Niall laughs and continues his stretches]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry running into his patients room, out of breath and terrified, adrenaline pumping._

**Harry:** _[shoving people out of the way]_ Excuse me! Excuse me! _[he burst into the room]_

**Patient:** Took you long enough.

**Harry:** _[eyes go wide]_ You're okay? The nurse paged me 911 .

**Patient:** _[puts her magazine down]_ l had to go all Exorcist to get her to even pick up the phone.

**Harry:** _[panting]_ Wait. [ _picks up patients chart]_ There's nothing wrong with you?

**Patient:** l'm bored.

**Harry _:_** _[mouth drops open slightly]_ You little.. l'm not a cruise director. _[walks over to the patients bed and takes his stethoscope out to listen to her heart]_

**Patient:** You don't have to wig out. The pageant's on cable, but this crappy hospital doesn't get the channel. lf that cow Kylie Wood is gonna walk off with my crown, l have to see it. Can you call someone to fix that?

**Harry:** _[stops what he's doing and stares down at her]_ Okay. This is an actual hospital. There are sick people here. Go to sleep and stop wasting my time. _[he starts to walk away]_

**Patient:** But l can't sleep. My head's all full.

**Harry** _: [walking out of the room, talking over his shoulder_ ] That's called ''thinking.'' Go with it.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Niall standing in the middle of the hallway, next to a nurse's station, looking at Grimshaw who's asleep on a bed_

**Nurse** : _[has been looking at Niall while he stands there]_ What do you need?

**Niall:** _[sighs]_ Mr. Jones has junky veins, and he really needs antibiotics.  
l should start a central line.

**Nurse:** So start one. _[Niall stays still and silent]_ You don't know how.

**Niall:** l've never done one.

**Nurse:** Well, you know what that means. _[looks over at a sleeping Grimshaw]_

**Niall:** Can't we just page someone else?

**Nurse** : He's the on-call resident.

**Niall _:_** _[nods and takes a deep breath_ ] Okay. Okay. l'll just.. l'll wake him _. [Niall walks slowly and quietly over to the bed where Grimshaw is]_ Dr. Grimshaw, l don't mean to bother you.

**Grimshaw:** _[doesn't move, doesn't open his eyes]_ Then don't.

**Niall:** [whispering] lt's Mr. Jones.

**Grimshaw:** ls he dying?

**Niall:** _[hesitates]_ No.

**Grimshaw:** Then stop talking to me. _[Niall starts to pace back and forth and he clears his throat. Grimshaw sighs and sits up fast]_ What is it?!

~~

_ Scene: _ _Grimshaw and Niall in Mr. Jones' room. Grimshaw is starting a central line and giving Niall a death glare._

**Grimshaw** _: [_ _finishes and takes his gloves off, throws them in the garbage.]_ Next time you wake me, he better be so close to dead there's a tag on his toe _.[Mr. Jones looks at him from his bed with an angry face]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Luke in the E.R. with a nurse talking beside a patients bed, giving the diagnosis. Harry is watching and listening from a distance_

**Luke:** _[writing something in the charts]_ 4-B's got post-op pneumonia. Let's start antibiotics.

**Nurse:** Are you sure that's the right diagnosis?

**Luke _:_** _[rude and snappy]_ Well, l don't know. l'm only an intern. Why don't you go spend four years in med school and then let me know if it's the right diagnosis? She's short of breath. She's got fever. She's post-op. Start the antibiotics _. [he slams the charts closed and walks over to where Harry is standing by a nurses station]_ God, l hate nurses. _[he side glances at Harry]_ l'm Luke. l'm with Jeremy. You're with the Nazi, right?

**Harry:** _[doesn't look at him or acknowledge his question] She_ may not have pneumonia, you know. She could be splinting, or have a P.E.

**Luke:** _[rolls his eyes, sighs and starts to walk away]_ Like l said, l hate nurses.

**Harry:** _[snaps at him]_ What did you just say? Did you just call me a nurse?

**Luke:** _[stops but doesn't turn around to look at him, keeps walking]_ Well, if the white cap fits.

**Harry:** _[his pager beeps and his looks at it]_ Damn it, Katie.

~~

_Scene:_ _Harry is slowly walking up a flight of stairs. Once he gets into the hall he sees people running into her room and shouting. He realizes it's not a fake emergency and starts running into her room_.

**Nurse:** _[running passed]_ What took you so long? [Harry walks through the door and sees Katie convulsing in her bed with nurses and people running all around trying to get things under control]

**Another nurse:** _[talking to Harry]_ She's having multiple grand mal seizures. Now, how do you want to proceed? _[everything around Harry slows down and he feels like he can't breathe. All the voices of people shouting at him are muffled in his ears. He just stands there watching the chaos_ ] Dr. Styles, are you listening to me?! She's got Diazepam. Two milligrams Lorazepam. l just gave the second dose. Dr. Styles, you need to tell us what you want to do. Dr. Styles! _[monitors beep like crazy. A nurse shoves a oxygen mask on Katie]_

**Harry:** _[his chest heaves with shaky breaths. He snaps out of his frozen state]_ Okay, she's full on Lorazepam? _[he grabs her chart from the end of her bed]_

**Nurse:** She's had four milligrams.

**Harry _:_** _[stuttering]_ You paged Dr. Grimshaw and Dr. Tomlinson?

**Nurse:** Lorazepam's not working.

**Harry:** _[closes his eyes]_ Phenobarbital. Load her with phenobarbital.

**Nurse _:_** _[pushes the medicine into her I.V.]_ Pheno's in. [they all watch her and her monitors] No change.

**Harry:** _[starts freaking out more]_ You paged Dr. Tomlinson?

**Nurse:** _[snappy]_ l just told you.

**Harry:** _[shouts]_ Well, page him again, stat!

**Nurse:** What do you want to do? Dr. Styles, you need to tell us what you want to do. [ _flatline tone]_ Her heart stopped. Code blue! Code blue! Code blue! - Get the crash cart. _[nurse gets the crash cart and rushes it into the room. Harry runs over and grabs the pads. A nurse squeezes a jelly substance on them and Harry rubs them together]_

**Harry:** _[standing over Katie's body holding the pads]_ Charge the pads to 200.

**Nurse:** Charge.

**Harry:** Clear! _[he shocks her body with the pads and she jolts. Harry stands back some and looks for a change]_

**Nurse:** Still in v-fib. Nothing. Charging. Nineteen seconds.

**Harry:** _[looks over his shoulder at the nurse]_ Charge them to 300.

**Nurse:** 300 _. [Harry shocks her again]_ Anything? - 27 seconds.

**Harry:** Charge to 360 _! [shocks her again and throws the pads down]_ Come on, Katie. _[he starts giving her chest compressions]_

**Nurse:** 49 seconds. At 60 seconds, you're supposed to admin another drug.

**Harry:** Charge again! Charge again.

**Nurse:** Charge.

**Harry:** _[shocks her again. A slow beeping on the heart monitor sounds]_ Anything? _[they look at the monitor_ ]

**Nurse:** l see sinus rhythm. Blood pressure's coming up. All right. Pressure's returning. Rate's coming back. _[Louis runs into the room]_

**Louis:** What the hell happened?

**Harry:** [ _yelling frantic and out of breath]_ She had a seizure and her heart stopped.

**Louis:** You're supposed to be monitoring her. _[he moves over to Katie and Harry backs away]_

**Harry:** l checked on her and --

**Louis:** l got her _. [he holds his hand out towards Harry while listening to Katie's heart_ ] Just just go. _[Harry looks at him exhausted and hurt. He turns and walks out of the room]_ Somebody give me her Give me her chart, please.

_[Harry and Grimshaw walk passed each other in the hall]_

Grimshaw: _[speedwalking to Katie's room]_ You get a 911 , you page me immediately. Not in the five minutes it takes you to get to the emergency. lmmediately. You're on my team and if somebody dies, it's my ass _. [Harry keeps walking and ignores him]_ You hear me? Styles?

Liam _: [walks up to Harry but Harry keeps walking]_ Harry?

_[Harry pushes through the doors that lead outside of the hospital, Liam right behind him. It's raining and dark. He runs over to a tree and barely makes it before he throws up, leaning one hand on the tree. He wipes his mouth and puts one hand over his stomach]_

**Harry:** _[to Liam]_ lf you tell anyone, ever.. _[Liam shakes his head and doesn't say anything as the walk back inside]_

~~

** HOUR TWENTY-FOUR **

_ Scene: _ _Louis in the hall talking with Katie's parents_

**Katie's Dad:** You said it was a seizure disorder. Now you're saying it isn't?

**Louis:** l'm saying that l don't know.

**Katie's mom:** What do you think it could be?

**Louis** : l don't know.

**Katie's dad:** _[getting angry]_ When will you?

**Louis:** _[stays polite]_ l don't have an answer. For now, Katie is stable, and -

**Katie's dad:** [ _steps closer towards Louis]_ Wait one damn minute. We came here because this hospital is supposed to be the best in Washington. That's my kid in there. My kid. And you have the audacity to stand here and tell me, ''l don't know.

**Louis:** Mr.Bryce..

**Katie's dad:** No, l want a doctor who knows what they're doing. You get me someone else, better than you. _[he points in Louis' face]_

**Louis:** l am working hard on Katie's case.

**Katie's dad:** No, you're not. lf you were, you'd be able to give me some answers _. [Louis sighs and nods his head]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Dr. Malik in a patients room_

**Malik:** l put you on a bypass machine, which pumps blood for your heart. Fix your ticker, take you off the machine. l'm done. Simple procedure. _[Ashton walks up behind him and smiles]_

**Patients wife:** So l shouldn't worry?

**Malik _:_** _[smiles reassuringly_ ] l'm very good at what l do. But, lt's still surgery. There are some risks.  
l'll see you in the OR this afternoon, Mr. Savitch. _[Malik turns and walks away]_

**Mr. Savitch _:_** _[laying in his bed. Looks at Ashton]_ You're not gonna leave me alone with that guy, are you?

**Ashton:** Oh, l'll be outside the O.R the whole time. Dr. Malik is very good. Don't worry. l'll see you after. _[smiles and begins to walk away. The patients wife stops him]_

**Patients wife** : He'll be fine, right?

**Ashton:** Tony's gonna sail through it.You have nothing to worry about. _[looks at her sincerely]_ l promise. Gotta go. _[smiles and she nods at him as he walks away]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry and Liam sitting in a meeting room with other interns. Liam has a banana in his hand, working on it._

**Harry:** What are you doing?

**Liam:** _[doesn't look up]_ Suturing a banana with the vain hope that it wakes up my brain _. [Ashton laughs from the chair across from them]_ What are you smiling at, double-o-seven? _[Ashton's smile vanishes]_ l'm sorry. l get mean when l 'm tired.

**Ashton:** You know what? l don't care. l comforted a family, and l got to hang out in the OR today.  
All is well.

**Liam:** _[puts his banana down]_ Anybody know why we're here?

_[Louis walks into the room and throws some folders down in the middle of the table. Harry watches him intently_ ]

**Louis:** Well, good morning.

**Everyone:** Good morning.

**Louis:** _[stands at the head pf the table]_ l'm gonna do something rare for a surgeon. l'm gonna ask interns for help. l've got this kid, Katie Bryce. Right now, she's a mystery. She doesn't respond to our meds. Labs are clean, scans are pure, but she's having grand mal seizures with no visible cause. She's a ticking clock. She's gonna die if l don't make a diagnosis, which is where you come in. l can't do it alone. l need your extra minds, extra eyes. l need you to play detective. l need you to find out why Katie's having seizures. I know you're tired. You got more work than you could possibly handle. l understand. So l'm gonna give you an incentive. Whoever finds the answer rides with me.  
Katie needs surgery. You get to do what no interns get to do: Scrub in to assist on an advanced procedure. Dr. Grimshaw's gonna hand you Katie's chart. The clock is ticking fast people. lf we're gonna save Katie's life, we have to do it soon _. [Louis leaves the room and the interns grab a chart]_

~~

_ Scene _ _: Luke in the E.R with a nurse. Harry filling in charts a couple of feet away_

**Luke:** Did you just page me?

**Nurse** : Yes. 4-B's still short of breath.

**Luke** _: [sighs]_ Look, give antibiotics time to work.

**Nurse:** They should have worked by now.

**Luke:** She's old. She's freaking ancient. She's lucky she's still breathing.  
l got a shot to scrub in downstairs on a patient who wasn't alive during the Civil War. _[hands the nurse the chart]_ Don't page me again _. [Luke leaves and Liam walks up to Harry]_

**Liam:** Hey, l want in on Tomlinson's surgery. You've been the intern on Katie since the start. Want to work together? Find the answer, we have a 50-50 chance of scrubbing in.

**Harry:** l'll work with you. But, l don't want in on the surgery. You can have it.

**Liam:** _[gob smacked]_ Are you kidding? lt's the biggest opportunity any intern will get.

**Harry:** l don't want to spend any more time with Tomlinson than I have to.

**Liam:** What do you have against Tomlinson?

**Harry** : lf we find the answer, the surgery's yours. Do you want to work together or not?

**Liam:** _[smiles]_ Deal.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Liam and Harry sitting in the hospital library on the floor looking in research books._

**Liam:** [ _flipping a page]_ She doesn't have anoxia, renal failure or acidosis.  
lt's not a tumor, her CT's clean. _[looks over at Harry_ ] Are you seriously not gonna tell me why you won't work with Tomlinson?

**Harry** : No _. [still looking in a book_ ] What about infection?

**Liam:** No, there's no white count. She has no CT lesions, no fevers, nothing in her spinal tap. Just tell me.

**Harry** : _[sighs]_ You can't comment, make a face or react in any way. _[Liam nods. Harry pauses for a couple of seconds]_ We had sex _. [Liam's face looks shocked for a moment but he fixes it and stays quiet]_

**Liam:** What about an aneurysm?

**Harry** : No blood on the CT and no headaches.

**Liam:** Okay. There's no drug use, no pregnancy, no trauma. Was he good? l mean, he looks like he'd be good. _[Harry looks at him with a blank face and gets up]_ Was it any good?

**Harry** : _[puts a book back on the shelf]_ We're out of answers _. [sits back down on the floor in front of Liam_ ] What if no one comes up with anything?

**Liam:** You mean, what if she dies?

**Harry** : Yeah.

**Liam:** _[sighs]_ This is gonna sound really bad, but l really wanted that surgery.

**Harry:** She's never gonna get the chance to turn into a person. The sum total of her existence will be almost winning Miss Teen whatever. You know what her pageant talent is?

**Liam:** They have talent?

**Harry** : Rhythmic gymnastics.

**Liam _:_** _[laughing]_ Oh, come on.

**Harry** : _[laughing]_ What is rhythmic gymnastics? l can't even say it. l don't know what it is.

**Liam:** l think it's something with a ball and a _\- [Harry makes a face like he's just realized something]_ What? _[Harry stands up and stares down at Liam]_ Harry, what?

**Harry** : Get up. Come on.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry and Liam speed walking through a hallway_

**Liam:** The only thing that she would possibly need is an angiogram. _[they round a corner and see Louis getting on the elevator]_ Oh. Oh, Dr. Tomlinson, just one moment _. [Louis gets on the elevator and Harry and Liam stand in the door of it]_ Katie competes in beauty pageants.

**Louis:** _[looking at his phone]_ l know that, but we have to save her life anyway.

**Liam:** She has no headaches, no neck pain, her CT is clean. _[door starts to close and Liam puts his hand in the way to stop it]_ There's no medical proof of an aneurysm, but what if she has an aneurysm anyway?

**Louis:** There are no indicators.

**Liam:** She twisted her ankle practicing.

**Louis:** _[pockets his phone]_ l appreciate you trying to help -

**Harry:** She fell. When she twisted her ankle, she fell. _[Louis looks back at the other people standing in the elevator]_

**Liam:** lt was no big deal, not even a bump on the head. She got up, iced her ankle, and everything was fine. lt was a fall so minor, her doctor didn't think to mention it when l was taking her history, but she did fall.

**Louis:** You know what the chance is that a fall could burst an aneurysm? One in a million, literally _. [door closes and Harry and Liam are left standing there]_ _[bell dings and the doors open up again. Louis appears again]_ Let's go.

**Harry:** Where?

**Louis:** To find out if Katie's one in a million.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Louis, Harry, and Liam in a C.T. room waiting for Katie's new scan to pop up._

**Louis:** _[looks at the computer screen, sighs]_ l'll be damned. There it is. lt's small, but it's there.  
lt's a subarachnoid hemorrhage. She's bleeding into her brain.

~~

_ Scene: _ _The three of them walking to the waiting room where Katie's parents are._

**Louis:** [ _to Harry and Liam as they walk_ ] She could have gone through her entire life without it ever being a problem. One tap in the right spot _[he snaps his fingers]_

**Liam:** lt exploded.

**Louis:** Exactly. Now l can fix it. You two _[Louis places his hand on Harry's back]_ did great work. Love to stay and kiss your asses, but l gotta tell Katie's parents she's having surgery. _[Louis leans over the counter at a nurse's station]_ Katie Bryce's chart, please.

**Nurse:** Here you go.

**Liam:** Uh, Dr. Tomlinson, you said that you'd pick someone to scrub in if we helped?

**Louis:** Oh, yes, right. Um, l'm sorry l can't take you both. lt's gonna be a full house _. [he turns to Harry]_  
Harry, l'll see you in OR. _[Liam looks to Harry for him to say that Liam should go instead but Harry can't seem to form a sentence. Louis walk off and Liam turns and walks away, mad.]_

**Harry:** Liam...

~~

_ Scene: _ _An O.R during surgery. Dr. Malik is performing a bypass. Ashton is watching from the scrub station. Something looks like it's going wrong but Ashton has his back to them and doesn't know. Dr. Malik is shocking the patient's heart but it doesn't seem to be working. After many failed attempts to save his patients life, he pulls his mask off, shuts his eyes, sighs, and opens them again. He looks at the clock and mouths "time of death.." he announces the time and steps into the scrub station to wash the blood off of him. Ashton looks up from his book as Malik comes in._

**Ashton:** Wow, that was quick.

**Malik _:_** _[washing his hands]_ His heart had too much damage for a bypass. l had to let him go. lt happens, rarely, but it does happen. The worst part of the game _. [Ashton's breath catches in his throat and he looks back and sees the nurses covering up the man's body]._

**Ashton:** But l told his wife l told Gloria that he would be fine. l promised her that -

**Malik:** _[looks at him]_ You what?

**Ashton:** They have four little girls.

**Malik** : _[so mad that a vein pops out of his neck_ ] Who the hell are you to promise anything? This is my case. Did you hear me promise? The only one that can keep a promise like that is God, and l haven't seen him holding a scalpel lately. You never promise a patient's family a good outcome!

**Ashton _:_** _[whispers]_ l thought..

**Malik:** You're important enough to make promises to Mrs. Savitch? You get to be the one to tell her that she's a widow _. [Ashton stands there and watches Malik leave]_

  
~~

_ Scene: _ _Liam and Niall sitting in their secluded spot of the hospital that no one comes to. Liam looks mad and he's peeling the paper off of his water bottle._

**Liam:** _[Niall leans forward]_ Niall. _[Liam shakes his head]_

**Niall:** Maybe Harry couldn't -

**Liam:** Niall _. [Harry appears, leaning on the doorway]_

**Harry:** l'll tell him l changed my mind.

**Liam:** _[scoffs]_ You know what? No. Don't do me any favors. lt's fine.

**Harry:** Liam -

**Liam:** You did a cutthroat thing. Deal with it. Don't come to me for a solution. You want to be a shark, be a shark.

**Harry:** l'm not -

**Liam:** Oh, yes you are. Only it makes you feel bad in your warm, gooey places _. [tosses his water]_ No, screw you. l don't get picked for surgeries 'cause l slept with my boss, and l didn't get into med school 'cause l have a famous mother. Some of us have to earn what we get _. [Liam averts his eyes to the ground, Harry looks shocked and Niall looks back and forth between them not knowing what to say. Harry turns and walks off]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Ashton peeking his head into the waiting room. He sees the patients wife that he has to tell her husband died. She's smiling and chatting with family. He slowly walks over to her and she stands up. A man and a woman stand by her side._

**Ashton:** Gloria, there were complications in the surgery _. [her smile starts to slowly fade]_ Tony's heart had a lot of damage. We tried to take him off bypass, but there wasn't anything we could have done.

**The wife:** What are you talking about?

**Ashton:** He... _[swallows_ ] Tony died. He's dead. Gloria.. l am so sorry. _[her lip starts to wobble and she steps back a little. Tears fill her eyes]_

**The wife:** _[her voice breaks]_ Please...go away. _[Ashton backs up and then turns and walks away. He can hear her sobbing hysterically and loudly as he gets further away]_

~~

** HOUR FORTY **

_ Scene: _ _Louis in Katie's room. Katie is asleep and he's sitting behind her head, carefully shaving all her hair off to prepare her for brain surgery. Harry walks in._

**Louis _:_** _[focusing on shaving]_ l promised l'd make her look cool. _[sarcastic mocking tone]_ Being a bald beauty queen is the worst thing that happened in the history of the world _. [looks up and smiles gentle at Harry]_

**Harry:** Did you choose me for the surgery because l slept with you?

**Louis _:_** _[switches the electric razor's cord behind his back, transfering it into his other hand as he moves to a different side of Katie's head]_ Yes _. [notices Harry's silence and looks up at him]_ l'm kidding.

**Harry:** l'm not gonna scrub in for surgery. You should ask Cristina. She really wants it.

**Louis _:_** _[rests his hands on his knees]_ You're Katie's doctor. And on your first day, with little training, you helped save her life. You earned the right to follow her case through to the finish _. [whispers]_ You shouldn't let the fact that we had sex get in the way of you taking your shot.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry and Ashton sitting side by side outside on a bench in front of the hospital. It's late at night and the air is chilly. They can see their breath in the air as they talk and breathe out. Ashton sniffles every now and again, red teary eyes. He's shook up from having to tell that woman that her husband died. It broke his heart to hear her screaming and crying as he walked away from her._

**Harry:** l wish l wanted to be a chef or a ski instructor or a kindergarten teacher.

**Ashton:** _[voice shaky]_ You know, l would have been a really good postal worker. l'm dependable.

**Harry** : _[chuckles]_

**Ashton:** You know, my parents tell everyone they meet that their son's a surgeon, as if it's a big accomplishment. Superhero or something _. [he pauses and looks out into the night]_ lf they could see me now.

**Harry:** _[trying to make Ashton feel better_ ] When l told my mother l wanted to go to medical school, she tried to talk me out of it. Said l didn't have what it takes to be a surgeon, that l'd never make it. So the way l see it, superhero sounds pretty damn good.

**Ashton _:_** _[looks over at Harry]_ We're gonna survive this, right?

**Harry _:_** _[looks back at him and gives him a small smile but doesn't answer his question because he truthfully doesn't have an answer to that]_

~~

_ Scene: _ _Chief Corden and Luke in the E.R standing next to Luke's patient. Harry along with other nurses, interns, and doctors are buzzing around the large room_

**Chief Corden:** She's still short of breath. Did you get an ABG or a chest film?

**Luke:** Oh, yes, sir, l did.

**Chief:** And what did you see?

**Luke _:_** _[not taking anything seriously]_ Oh, well had a lot of patients last night -

**Chief:** Name the common causes of post-op fever.

**Luke:** _[begins to dig in his lab coat for his medical book]_ Uh, yes.

**Chief:** From your head, not from a book. Don't look it up. Learn it. lt should be in your head. Name the common causes of post-op fever.

**Luke:** _[stumbling over the question. Clearly doesn't know the answer]_ Uh the common causes of post _[scratches his face and looks up at the ceiling]_ um -

**Chief** _: [rolls his eyes and sighs. Places his hands on his hips and looks around the room]_ Can anybody name the common causes of post-op fever? _[no one responds for a few seconds and Harry tries to work up the nerve to answer because he knows]_

**Harry:** _[from a few feet away]_ Wind, water, wound, walking, wonder drugs. The five W's. Most of the time, it's wind, splinting or pneumonia. Pneumonia's easy to assume, especially if you're too busy to do the tests _. [Cheif looks at him pleased and looks back at Luke and gives him a glare. Luke looks down at the floor]_

**Chief:** _[to Harry]_ What do you think's wrong with 4-B?

Harry: The fourth W, walking. l think she's a prime candidate for a pulmonary embolus.

**Chief:** How would you diagnose?

**Harry:** _[takes a second to think]_ Spiral CT, VlQ scan, provide O2, dose with heparin and consult for an lVC filter.

**Chief _:_** _[nods and smiles, turns back to Luke]_ Do exactly as she says, then tell your resident that l want you off this case _. [chief walks over to Harry and stands in front of him]_ l'd know you anywhere. You're the spitting image of your mother _. [Harry smiles]_ Welcome to the game. _[Chief keeps walking passed him]_

~~

_ Scene _ _: Louis, Harry, and Louis' team pf nurses are in an O.R. Ready to begin brain surgery on Katie_

**Louis:** _[looks around at everyone]_ All right, everybody. lt's a beautiful night to save lives. Let's have some fun. _[his nurses begin to wipe Katie's head with a brown liquid. Katie is under anesthesia, asleep on the operating table]_

**Harry _:_** _[talking in his head as he watches the surgery take place right in front of him]_ I can't think of any one reason why I want to be a surgeon but I can think of 1,000 reasons why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose. There are lives in our hands. _[Monitors start beeping]_ There comes a moment when it's more than just a game _[beeping]_ and you either take that step _forward [Harry looks up and sees Liam watching them from the observing room]_ or turn around and walk away _[Louis takes one hand off of the patient's brain momentarily to motion for Harry to come closer so he can get a better look. Harry comes up right beside him. They make eye contact, staring at each other for a few seconds before Louis looks back down at the patient's brain and continues. Harry looks through the microscope that's pointed at the brain. Louis sneaks another glance at him and smiles before looking down again_ ] I could quit _. [This time its Harry sneaking a glance at Louis. Admiring his technique and steady hand as he maneuvers tools around the brain]_ But here's the thing, I love the playing field.

~~

** HOUR FORTY-EIGHT **

_ Scene: _ _Harry, post brain surgery, sitting in a chair in the hall. Liam comes out of the door beside him and walks past him. He stops when he sees Harry sitting there and turns back to him_

**Liam:** _[standing off to the side of Harry]_ It was a good surgery.

**Harry _:_** _[looks up at him and smiles tiredly]_ Yeah.

**Liam _:_** _[sits down in the chair beside Harry and they both stare straight ahead. They're supposed to still be mad at each other]_ We don't have to do that thing where l say something and then you say something, and then somebody cries, and there's a moment.

**Harry:** Yuck.

**Liam:** Good _. [looks over at Harry]_ You should get some sleep. You look like crap.

**Harry _:_** _[looks over at him and smiles]_ l look better than you.

**Liam:** That's not possible _. [smiles and gets up and walks away]_

_[A little while later and Harry is still sitting there. Louis walks out of the same door that Liam did. He walks up to a nurses station, places a binder down, takes his scrub cap off his head and blows air out of his lips. Harry watches him with a small smile]_

**Harry:** _[after Louis doesn't notice him]_ That was amazing.

**Louis:** _[turns towards him and looks happy to see him. He hums and smiles.]_

**Harry:** You practice on cadavers, you observe and you think you know what you're gonna feel like standing over that table, but that was such a high. l don't know why anybody does drugs.

**Louis:** _[gives him a small nod]_ Yeah.

**Harry:** _[looks down at his lap and smiles]_ Yeah. _[Louis watches and smiles because Harry smiled]_

**Louis _:_** _[voice quiet]_ l should, uh, go do this.

**Harry _:_** _[looks back up at him and nods]_ You should.

**Louis:** l'll see you around _. [smiles and walks off]_

**Harry:** See you around.

~~

_ Scene: _ _Harry, no longer at the hospital, sitting in a room that looks like it belongs in an old person's house. A woman that looks like she's in her mid-fifties is sitting across from him in front of a window. Rain pelts against the glass. It's morning now._

**Harry:** So I made it through my first shift. We all did. The other interns are all good people. You'd like them I think. I don't know, maybe. I like them. Oh, and I changed my mind. l'm not gonna sell the house. _[The woman looks up at him]_ l'm gonna keep it. l'll have to get a couple of roommates, but it's home, you know?

**The woman _:_** _[looks down at the table then back up to Harry]_ Are you the doctor?

**Harry:** No. l'm not your doctor, but l am a doctor _. [the woman looks confused and rubs at the watch on her wrist]_

**The woman:** What's your name?

**Harry:** _[swallows, pauses]_ lt's me, Mom. Harry.

**The woman _:_** _[squeezes her eyebrows together, nods her head and looks away] All right. [a few seconds of silence passes and she continues to twist and rub her watch]_ l used to be a doctor, l think.

**Harry:** _[looks down at where her hand is fiddling with her watch. He hesitates but grabs her hand and holds it in his. He looks at her and smiles]_ You were a doctor, Mom. You were a surgeon.


End file.
